Catalyst
by FlipSideofC
Summary: Kuroo is shopping. It does not go the way he expected. At all. Written for Kuroken SinWeek 2017


This was posted for Kuroken sinweek on Tumblr. There is obviously SIN in all 7 chapters - some have more though, and some less. Chapter 1 with the prompt "Panties" is not that explicit, so it can be posted here. The rest of the story is not allowed here, so if you want to read it you'll have to go to AO3 instead, where it's posted in full.

* * *

Kuroo groaned as he let his hand slide from the root of his cock and back to the tip, again and again. The motion was familiar and almost automatic, as was the pooling heat that told him he would soon find release.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander where it usually did these days. The only sounds in the room were his heavy breathing and the slick and wet sounds of a lubed hand moving faster and faster against skin.

A few minutes later, Kuroo tried to regain his breath. He stared down at his hands, one sticky and the other clutching black fabric.

 _...how did it come to this?_

* * *

Kuroo sighed as he followed the rest of his new college volleyball team. The upperclassmen had decided that all newbies should go through a final "secret special initiation ceremony", although there were no further details. All seniors were snickering though, so it was probably something embarrassing.

Kuroo wondered what it would be. He was honestly fine with light pranks and putting new team members through some kind of extra training, although he hoped these upperclassmen weren't like his old seniors at Nekoma. He was still amazed that Kenma had stayed to play until they were finally gone. So far these guys had seemed like reasonable people and all the tests up until now had been hard, but normal - but you never knew.

The team stopped at the entrance of the closest mall. Kuroo exchanged curious looks with Bokuto next to him and prepared to hear what it was all about.

"All right newbies! For your final challenge to become a full member of our volleyball team, you are going to….! Go in there, find a store that stocks lingerie, select a piece, buy it and then carry the bag in a visible way back here."

Kuroo internally rolled his eyes. _That's it?_ That wasn't very embarrassing or hard after all. He turned to say as much to Bokuto, when he noticed that some of the others looked very embarrassed. _Feh...perhaps it was a challenge for some after all._

Kuroo exchanged looks with Bokuto, who seemed completely unperturbed. While they heard the seniors explain that the garment could be returned and refunded afterwards (lingerie was expensive after all), they set off to find an appropriate store.

Kuroo decided to play it cool from the start. If he looked embarrassed or shy about it, he'd only attract more attention. Therefore, he just marched into the first lingerie shop that he could find and calmly started to browse through their selection.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

Kuroo met the gaze of the pretty store attendant, who looked at him with a service-minded, but slightly sceptical, look. Kuroo cursed his bad boy face.

"Thank you," he said, offering her a smile, which he hoped looked trustworthy and non-creepy. "I'm just looking for...a gift."

"Ah, for your special someone?"

Kuroo nodded, keeping his smile in place.

"Are you looking for a set? Bras? Panties?"

Kuroo pretended to think this over. "What would you recommend?" He asked.

"A set is always nice. What size are they?"

"Eh… I'm not sure." _Shit, he hadn't_ _prepared for this._

"Ah, you haven't been dating long then? In that case, perhaps just panties? Bra sizes are complicated if you aren't sure. What do they look like? What kind of panties do you think they'd appreciate?"

Kuroo quickly tried to summon up images of girls in his class. Perhaps the pretty one in front of him in chemistry? Ok, now imagine her in panties. Small...perfect… he'd slowly turn his head, pull down his volleyball pants and then the panti… Kuroo's brain short-circuited when he realized that the person he'd just imagined was _not_ , in fact, Anezaki from his class. He felt his face redden.

"Uh… small...blond… something comfortable...not too frilly."

The attendant nodded and led him down an aisle.

"Here you go. Take a look around and I'll be back soon."

Kuroo mumbled a thank you, trying to get his wits together. However, just in front of him, a pair of black panties with "kitten" written on them silently mocked him and did absolutely nothing to take away the mental image of Kenma bending over to show his cute little ass, clad in that very garment. A pair of panties with Zelda motive nearby did _not_ help either. Kuroo groaned. No, imagine some girl... _now_! Like Kujaku-san who lived down the hall in his building. She was cute, he could do this.

Kuroo closed his eyes. Kenma was on his bed, asleep, clad in his Nekoma jersey. The too-big garment had slipped down his shoulder and offered a tantalizing glimpse of skin. Kenma moved around so the jersey rode up, exposing his small but strong legs. The fabric rose enough that Kuroo could see the cute red low-cut panties that hugged his ass. Kuroo let his hands travel over the legs, pulled the shirt up further and slipped his hands under the hem of...

"Have you found anything?"

Kuroo opened his eyes and met the gaze of the attendant. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Kuroo! Come on!" Bokuto's voice nearby made the attendant jump in fright and snapped Kuroo out of it.

"Yes…"

Kuroo quickly picked out the red pair of panties that he'd just imagined. He hoped that the size was ok. ...what was he thinking!? He wasn't going to give these to Kenma! He was going to return them. Yes. However, he also picked the kitten and Zelda panties. He _was_ going to return them all tomorrow. He _would_.

"Oh very pretty! Good choice! Your special someone will be so pleased!" The attendant smiled encouragingly.

Kuroo gave her a strained smile back. He put the kitten and Zelda panties in his pocket before leaving though. Even Bokuto would understand if he saw those…

* * *

Up next is chapter 2 – prompt "Elevator". As I said in the beginning, I can't post that here, so you'll have to go to AO3 to read it. Same profile name.


End file.
